1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing apparatus and a photographing method capable of photographing a subject, which is placed in a casing, a plurality of times sequentially and generating an added image in which images captured through the photography are added up.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, photographing systems, in which a subject is placed in a casing and which photograph a subject by irradiating the subject with light through a light source provided in the casing, have been utilized in various fields. In such photographing systems, a photography technique is selectively used mainly in accordance with a type of a subject. There are known photographing systems that generate images by causing an imaging element to capture chemiluminescent, fluorescent or reflected light, which originates from a subject, or transmitted light which is transmitted through the subject.
Here, in such photographing systems, if chemiluminescent or fluorescent light is photographed, an intensity of chemiluminescent light or fluorescent light emitted from a subject is weak. Accordingly, for example, in a proposal of JP1998-178585A (JP-H10-178585A), if such light is intended to be photographed, photography is performed a plurality of times sequentially, thereby generating an added image in which images captured through a plurality of shots of the photography are cumulatively added up. Further, in a proposal of JP2009-236846A, when fluorescent light is photographed, multi-exposure is performed.